Modeling
by eveningmonster
Summary: Takara and Kiyomine can't seem to be able to refuse Yukari in her request now they have to be models again for the second time around...what will happen to them?


**Note: I don't own the characters **

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Modeling <strong>by eveningmonster

**I intended to put this together with my other Komatta toki ni wa hoshi ni kike fanfic: The Change but then i decided to just publish it separately :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Miss are you alone? Wanna come with us to have fun?"<em> A guy offered _"Uh no thanks I'm good"_ I smiled _"No we insist you to come we'll treat you for food"_ he said _"hmm…food"_ the food offer seems good I somehow want it but _"sorry I couldn't"_ if I said yes all this make-up Yukari-san put me on will be a waste and she will get angry at me and ordered her staffs to put it on me again and it will take time..anyways where the heck are they?

_"Oh C'mon we'll have fun"_ the guy said and grab me by the arm_ " I said No now let go"_ I got angry and when I was going to punch the hell out of that guy, he got kicked and went on flying to that trash can. The other guys went on running away and got scared _"Hey shorty did you wait long?"_

_"What took you guys so long? Those guys were being annoying"_ I said_ "Sorry it won't happen again"_ he said and hugged me all of the sudden, holding me in his two big muscular arms _"Gahh…Kiyomine what the heck are you doing?"_ I said trying to push him but he holds me tight that I couldn't escape…dammit people are looking _"Hey Kiyomine people are watching"_ I said and he said _"I don't care"_ I knew it he would said that but

_"I CARE! Especially in this outfit, why do I have to wear girl's clothes?"_ I complained "_and can you let go now the people around us will misunderstand"_ I said to him but he wouldn't budge his hands are still around me and saying_ "I don't wanna" l_ike a stubborn kid who doesn't want to let go of his toy

_"What did those stupid guys do to you?"_ he ask and slowly letting me go _"It's about time you let go and nothing they did nothing, they were just being annoying"_ I said fixing myself. While I was fixing myself _"Shorty"_ Kiyomine said_ "huh?_" when I was about to look at him he suddenly kissed me on the cheeks**_ "GYAAA…!"_ **I freak out

_"Ara! I heard a loud shout what happened?"_ a female voice asks_ "Yukari-san! It was stupid Kiyomine's fault! umm...sorry Yukari-san I'll be back"_ I said and left _"He looks so cute like a doll right Kiyomine? But what happened?"_ and Kiyomine's reply was _"…nothing"_ and left also

_"that's mean Kiyomine"_ she said pouting and crossing her arms.

**.**

**(After Awhile)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Stupid Kiyomine doing all those stuff in public"_ I said to myself. I know I should get used to all those but I couldn't help it but react, those stuff he did was so embarrassing and he always given me a ki…ki…KISS! even though I don't want it, I blushed while thinking about it, is he even normal? but I wonder why that i just couldn't resist it maybe I'm becoming weak.

_"Hey Fujishima come out already!"_ Yukari-san shouted calling me _"Coming!"_ I replay back and run outside. When I run outside everybody was looking at me wait don't tell me the make-up was messed up from before? Mann that would be a problem then I bump into someone "Shorty look at where you're going" he said holding me not to fall

_"sorry..umm hey Kiyomine is my face look ok? I was just wondering"_ I ask_ "yeah it's ok"_ he said still holding me _"Hey Fujishima and Hosaka go to your shooting place now"_ Yukari ordered _"ok"_ I said and both of us went to the designated area well I still feel conscious about the stares and I haven't done this in a public area where people are around. "Fujishima you should relax, you're a bit stiff" A guy with glasses who is focusing the camera on us

_"Ah sorry Naganuma-san it's just my first time"_ I apologized I knew it I couldn't do it, I'm useless "OTL "ok I understand but just relax" he said

Although he had said that I still couldn't do it _"You're smile is a bit stiff"_ he said..Dammit I still couldn't do it!_ "Shorty"_ Kiyomine called pointing at the flocks of birds flying up the sky _"uwaa…"_ I look up and watch those birds fly so high it was fun somehow my nervousness was gone then I look at Kiyomine and smiled ***CLICK!***_ "huh?"_ I heard a click sound and looked at Naganuma-san and it was the sound of the camera _"Good work guys today's work is done"_ he said smiling….huh? wait it's done? I didn't even notice he was taking pictures while I was looking at the birds flying. I blushed somehow I feel embarrass. After that we head back to Yukari-san's office to relax _"Here guys a cake for a job well done"_ Yukari-san said while handing us our slice of cake _"Yay Cake!_" I rejoiced _"Thank you for the cake"_ I added and eat the slice of cake in front of me. Kiyomine didn't seem to touch his slice of cake

_"Hey Kiyomine why don't you taste it? it's good"_ I said smiling showing him the fork with the piece of cake on it then he smirk and pulled me towards him and kisses me passionately I can't pull back then he pulled his lips away and said _"Yeah it taste good"_ and smirked and I blushed. ***Smack*** I hit him and still blushing really hard _"Uh sorry"_ I said and ran out of the office...what the heck was he doing? he always does that without alerting me...it's still embarrassing. *Kiyomine is weird* that's what I thought "sometimes I don't know what he's thinking?" I said still blushing

But I have this weird feeling ***Ba-thump..Ba-thump*** my heart beat is beating faster...is this an illness?

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile in the office)<strong>

_"Bye Yukari and Naganuma-san shoty is waiting"_ Kiyomine smiled and left the room and both Yukari and Naganuma waved goodbyes. By the time Kiyomine left the office..._"They sure are scary especially that guy"_ Yukari said referring to Kiyomine _"Yeah"_ Naganuma agreed with her  
>(both of them are still shock from what they saw earlier...)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>


End file.
